


I'd rather break the fourthwall than your heart

by miraclegarden



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU Marvel, Fourth Wall Breaking, Humor, Hyuck is your favorite flirtatious deadpool, M/M, Mark is an easily flustered Spider-Man, Pining, Spidypool - Freeform, one sided? maybe, painfully oblivious mark, pining?, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/pseuds/miraclegarden
Summary: Mark Lee does his best at being a friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man while Deadpool tries his very best in bothering him. And maybe flirt a little along the way.





	I'd rather break the fourthwall than your heart

**Author's Note:**

> An introductory chapter to our main characters

Being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man wasn’t that hard really, catching pickpockets, bike thieves and occasionally guiding lost tourists  _ wasn’t hard, _ but being constantly interrupted by the loud and shameless, potty mouth Deadpool was. So when Spider-Man (or Mark), finally decided to hit pause on his heroic routine of the day, taking of his mask and admire the city’s skyline, he was not that surprised that his break was interrupted too soon. He let out a huge sigh and chose to ignore the heavy clashing of noise in the background for a few seconds just to rest his brain. Even though this happened on the daily, it didn’t erase the hope he always had: to be left alone for at least 15 minutes.

 

“What do you want?” Spider-Man finally groaned. He turned back to be greeted by Deadpool, who was currently hanging upside down, shooting pretend webs in the air while saying, “pew pew.”

 

“Oh nothing, Markiepoo, just hanging around, ya know.” Deadpool held on to the metal rod above him, pulled himself up into the air, jumped and sat down, swinging his legs. From the way his face and eyes moved under the mask, Mark could tell the anti-hero had huge annoying smile on his face. He was now so sure that he knew something that the man wasn’t telling him. He let out another groan and looked up at his annoying… friend, enemy, frenemy? 

 

“Seriously Pool, what is it?” Mark asked, flailing his arm around in frustration, while the only response Deadpool gave him was a chuckle. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing really, just that non-fictional Mark stopped an interviewer’s phone from falling of her thighs, and now the entire fandom really does think you’re Spider-Man,” Deadpool said, while looking straight past him. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about...” He said confusedly, turning his back around ,mirroring him while Deadpool just smirked him. “And what are you even looking at,” Mark now said, staying still while looking to find whatever Deadpool was looking at. 

Deadpool shook his head and told him again, “it’s nothing, but—” He finally came down and stood right next to him, and Mark, in a panic, stepped back five feet. 

 

“B-but what,” Mark stuttered at the realization of their sudden close proximity.

“Well,” Deadpool said dragging out the ‘L’, then putting his hands to his back while skipping forward to the edge of the rooftop. “I don’t know to put this,” he said in a teasing tone.

Mark was definitely certain he was now smirking. “Come on, I don’t have all day.” 

“Fine,” Deadpool answered and Mark now stood in front of him, waiting for a reply. “Oh, you know.” Deadpool looked past him.

“Yes, I know what?” He asked, mirroring his movement. 

“That you’re cute when you’re impatient.” 

Mark sighed and hit him on the shoulder, “just tell me already,” to which Deadpool responded with an amused hum. “Or I’m leaving,” Mark quickly put on his mask again and walked to the edge of the building to leave. 

But when he was about to swing away, Deadpool took out one of his katanas and cut the web, grabbed Spider-Man by his arm and pulled him to be carried bridal style. “Aw, I was just playing around, Spidypoo.” 

Deadpool’s grip was quite strong, which Mark only noticed after having calmed down his heart rate. “Pool, please let go of me.” He struggled to break free and instead shot another string of web onto the neighboring building pole, finally being able to swing himself away from him.

 

“Don’t leave so soon, my kind little insect, or else that bank is gonna be left completely empty,” Deadpool shouted, loud enough for Spider-Man to stop in his tracks, turning around and shouting, “what!”

 

Deadpool put one hand on his hips, zipping his mouth and seductively motioning Spider-man to come back to him. Mark jumped in frustration, threw his mask on to the ground and shouted in agony, before (after picking and dusting off his mask) reluctantly swinging back to the rooftop.

 

Although Mark as Spider-man attempted to look frightening, with him crossing his arms wearing an  _ oh so serious _ expression, Deadpool knew him too well to ever take him seriously. “Again, you look adorable when you’re impatient and angry.” He couldn’t help but make such comments when Mark did, in fact, still look cute even when he was about to punch him in the face. 

 

“Deadpool,” Mark said seriously.

“Okay, fine, there is gonna be a bank robbery, two blocks away from here, and I thought I should live up to my loving and caring personality and inform you, the cutest neighborhood superhero, about that.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Mark exclaimed and Deadpool sighed, pinching his cheeks (which earned him another punch). 

“Ouch, I said, there is going to be a robbery at Smiths Bank two blocks from here,” he explained, faking an injury. “Deadpooly is hurt, kiss my boo boo to make it feel better,” he said in a baby voice that was ignored by Mark’s follow-up question. 

“When will it take place?” 

 

“Eh, I don’t know.” Deadpool made a thinking pose, before comically saying, “ding, ding, in like 10 minutes.” 

Mark tries to register the information that was just said to him. ”Why can’t you just say that like a normal person,” he whined. 

“Cause we are not, darling, even in real life we’re both like the bestest of superstar idols that’s currently touring the world.” Deadpool tapping his cheeks, “now give me a thank you kiss, please.” Mark ignored his flirtatious antics (again) and swung off, leaving Deadpool kiss-less. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit on the shorter side than I expected but hope I was able to establish their dynamics and relationship well enough


End file.
